


On the Wings of An Angel

by PattRose



Category: Angel - Fandom, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Ellison meets Angel from Los Angeles and things will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wings of An Angel

On The Wings Of An Angel - Patt

Jim was crouched on the ground examining the latest murder victim. He hated serial murders. This freak thought he was a fucking Vampire. Jim brushed his hair back and ran his hand over his tired face. What he wouldn't give to be home with Sandburg watching the game right now. Watching, kissing and touching. But alas, Blair was in Seattle with Rafe at a convention. Jim missed him more than he ever expected. 

Since they had become lovers, he found out he couldn't be a lone ranger anymore. He needed Blair more then taking his own breath. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the murder victim and finish. 

Brown was working with Jim and took some notes about the murder. Dan Wolfe was there, giving his opinion. As Dan explained about the victim's wounds Jim got goose bumps. Jim was beginning to believe there really were vampires. That thought in itself, scared the holy hell out of him. 

When all was done, Jim climbed into his truck only to find a man sitting there. He was about 35 years old, very nice looking and had no friggin' heartbeat. 

"Who are you?" 

"I like a man that gets right to the point. My name is Angel and I'm here to help you." 

"Yeah, I believe that one." Jim was spooked. 

"I'm serious, Jim. I'm going to help you find these three killers. We can't have them loose." 

"Three?" 

"Yes, three. There is a male and two females. Are the victims only drained of their blood or sexually molested first?" Angel was calm as always. 

"Why would you help me when you're a vampire yourself? I can't hear your heartbeat." Jim was confused. 

"I was cursed and must atone for all of my past sins. They have given me a soul, so I have no choice but to help you. These three people will move on soon. We can't waste time. Now tell me how it is that you can hear my heart not beating." 

Jim started the truck watching Angel as he did so. "So how do you know who they are?" 

"I know them from many years ago. I'll help you, Ellison. I swear to you." 

"So where are you staying?" Jim asked. 

"I was going to ask if you had a room I could stay in during the daylight. Do you?" 

"Yes. And you'll help me find these people?" Jim felt like he was making a pact with the devil himself. 

Angel followed Jim into his building and said, "We'll start tomorrow at dusk. We'll find them, Ellison." 

Jim showed Angel to Blair's old room. It was very dark and Angel was happy about that. "Thank you so much, Ellison. I'll be gone as soon as we find these murderers." 

"Why are you different?" 

"Because I made the mistake of taking blood from a gypsy and they put a curse on me. I've had many, many years to atone, but it will take many more." 

"Thank you for the help. I need it. I realized today that it was a vampire and it freaked me out. But now that I've met you I don't know why it did." Jim admitted. 

"Ellison, don't let your guard down. I could be an evil vampire, a dark demon of the night. Why do you believe me?" 

"Because I hear it in your voice. I trust you. Do you need anything else?" Jim stood in the office doorway. 

"I need blood, Jim." 

"Mine?" 

"No." Angel loved humans. "I drink pig's blood. Is there a way to find any?" 

"I'll go and check." Jim took off like a flash to get him some blood. 

When he returned he did indeed have blood. He told the butcher down the street that he needed pig's blood for a recipe. The butcher believed him and sold him enough for a week. 

How do you know if it's enough? He might drink more than that. 

When he walked through the door, Angel smiled and said, "Ah, the sweet smell of success." 

Once he drank one full glass of blood, he rinsed it out and said, "I'm going to rest. Do you mind if I make a phone call first?" 

"Knock yourself out." 

Angel dialed his office and heard: 

Angel Investigations. 

"Cordy, it's me." 

Thank god, we've been worried out of our mind. 

"Not to worry. Jim Ellison is a very nice man and has a room for me." 

Let me talk to him. 

"Jim, Cordy wants to speak with you." 

"Hello?" 

Detective Ellison, I want you to swear to me that you'll take care of him. If any harm comes to him while helping you, I will blame you for the rest of your life. 

"Don't worry. I swear I'll watch out for him. Here is your friend." Jim handed the phone back to Cordy. 

"Cordy, I'm not a child. I can take care of myself." 

Is he cute? 

"Very." 

Is he taken? 

"Very." 

I'll talk to you tomorrow. Be safe, be well and most of all don't forget to bring home presents. Wesley wants to talk to you. 

Angel? We got ourselves a Borgine Demon today. It's something else. We've started to take pictures so you'll see all that you have missed. 

"So, Wesley, is everything else going well?" 

Everything is fine. Don't forget presents. Fred said to tell you not to forget her present. Gunn just yelled that he doesn't want any stinking airport present either. 

"Goodbye, Wesley. Take care of everyone." After he hung up, he turned to Jim and said, "Would you take me somewhere to shop?" 

"Sure. Let's go now and we'll still have plenty of time to sleep." 

They were gone for two hours and Angel was thrilled when he finished. He had bought each of them a wonderful present. But now it was time to get back to the case. 

Once home, Angel said, "Off to bed for me. I'm getting old." He laughed all the way into the office. 

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning." Jim walked up the stairs to his room. He called Blair at his hotel. 

Sandburg. 

"Hey, Chief. I miss you." 

I miss you too, babe. Any luck in finding out who the killer is? 

"As a matter of fact, I have someone staying at the house that specializes in Vampires. He's going to help me. He said it is Vampires." 

Jim, did you have a nightmare? 

"No, he really is a specialist. I swear." 

Let me talk to him." Blair demanded. 

"Angel, Detective Sandburg wishes to speak to you." Jim called down. 

Angel pulled himself out of the sleep he was enjoying and picked up the phone. 

"Angel." 

That's just fucking perfect. Angel? And you're a vampire specialist? I don't believe Jim is falling for this. 

"Blair, I'm a vampire. I have a soul, so I will not harm Ellison. But I do know who is doing this and I can help him find them." 

Jim, I'm coming home right now. I'll be there in two hours. I love you. And Mr. Vampire, you stay clear of him. Blair slammed down the phone and called Simon to make up some obfuscation. 

Jim yelled down without leaving his room,"Sorry about that, Angel. He's a live wire." Jim smiled as he talked of his love. 

"It's okay. It's not everyday one's lover says they have a vampire in the house." 

"Night, Angel." 

"Night, Ellison." 

Both men knew they were in for a long night. 

 

True to his word, Blair came through the door two hours later. Jim looked over the railing and said, "Look. I'm still alive." 

"Not funny, Jim." Blair was getting some things to take upstairs when a fully dressed Angel came walking into the kitchen. 

"So you must be Blair." Angel held his hand out. 

Blair took it and said, "And I take it you're Angel." 

"My actual name is Angelus, but we just think it's easier to go the short route." Angel smiled. 

"Are you going to be able to help Jim with this case? Better yet, will you keep him alive?" 

"I promise I'll keep him safe." 

"Has anyone ever told you how nice looking you are? I know you can't see your reflection so I thought I would tell you." Blair teased. 

 

"Do you two want to be alone?" Jim yelled over the railing. 

"I'm coming, babe. See you in the morning, Angel. Oops, guess you won't see me, but I'll see you." Blair took off for the stairs. 

"Keep the noise down, I haven't had sex in years." Angel was the one teasing now. 

"How many years?" Blair asked. 

"I was kidding." Angel said as he undressed and crawled back into the bed. He was very comfortable here. He wished he were having sex. 

The following evening Jim, Blair and Angel all waited for the three Vampires to show up. And true to form, they did. Jim and Blair both had wooden stakes, as did Angel. 

As they got closer to the killers, the evil ones turned and said, "Angel, you'll not have us so quickly. But we will take your lovely aids." 

Marcus underestimated Angel and was taken down quickly. Jim and Blair took the others down while they were watching Angel. 

Blair turned to Angel and said, "So that's it?" 

"Are you complaining?" 

"No, but I was hoping for a little more excitement." Blair laughed softly as they walked to the truck. 

"Would you like to stay for a few days, Angel?" Jim asked. 

"I can't. I need to get home. You can't even imagine how horrid LA is." 

"Can I come with? I've always wanted to fight demons and we could let Jim come too." Blair was giggling now. 

"Very funny, Chief. I'll leave that stuff to Angel. It freaks me out." 

"Speaking of freaking a person out, why can you hear so well?" Angel asked Jim. 

"I have no idea. Just lucky I guess." Jim parked and they got out. 

"So where are you going right now?" Blair asked. 

"I'll take a flight tonight and my friends will be there to pick me up. Here is my card if you're ever in town and need me." 

"Thanks. Hopefully, we won't need you again." Jim put the card in his wallet. 

"Thank you for everything, Angel." Blair said as he shook his hand. 

"You are most welcome, Blair." 

"Thank you." Jim said stoically. 

"You're very welcome, tough guy. See you all some day." And with that said, Angel left the building. 

"Well, that was different." Blair said. 

"You can say that again." 

"Well, that was different." Blair laughed all the way into the kitchen to start some dinner. 

"So what are we going to write on our reports?" Jim asked. 

"We're not going to put anything. We'll tell Simon that it's taken care of, but we can't say anymore." 

"Okay. I buy that. I just hope he does." 

"I missed you so much." 

"Jim, I was only gone a day." 

"Well, I still missed you." 

"I'm glad. I love you." 

"How much?" Jim asked smiling. 

"Let me show you." 

 

The end.


End file.
